


Flustered

by notthrowingawaymyfanfic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, For all your shipping needs, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smol Angry Bean, there's victuuri if you squint really really hard, yuri likes cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/notthrowingawaymyfanfic
Summary: “I thought you didn’t drink coffee?” Otabek raised his eyebrows.“Oh, I, um, I started about a month ago.” What Yuri didn’t say was that he only did so he could be reminded of the lingering taste Otabek seemed to radiate every time Yuri saw him. It was a nice smell to drink in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the people who constantly stalk the otabek altin/yuri plisetsky tag waiting for fresh fanfic to pop up (yes, I see you there at 1 am awaiting new stuff to fangirl over)  
> Wait... that's me... oops.  
> Anyway, I don't think anyone can get enough of this ship so here ya go
> 
>  
> 
> **Loosely based off/inspired by[this](http://nikkiyan.tumblr.com/post/154521434662/otabek-was-caught) comic :)**

The clock on the wall - the one with the white border and the one that caused an insistent ticking to fill the otherwise mostly quiet coffee shop - read that it was nine AM, and it had for the past two minutes. Or what Otabek figured must have been two minutes. He'd been stuck waiting for Yuri to finish annoying the barista as he ordered, watching as the barista's patience slowly deflated.

“I’m surprised she didn’t kick you out.” Otabek said as Yuri came back holding two coffees and a cookie. Of course he would’ve bought a cookie - even though he was on a strict skater's diet, he would still sneak them in as much as he could. And Otabek held nothing against him for it.

“She asked if I was with you.” Yuri placed a cup of coffee in front of Otabek.

“And what did you say?”

“That you’re a twat.”

Otabek placed a hand over his heart. “I’m offended.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Get used to it.” He raised his coffee cup to his lips and took a long sip.

“I thought you didn’t drink coffee?” Otabek raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, I, um, I started about a month ago.” What Yuri didn’t say was that he only did so he could be reminded of the lingering aroma Otabek seemed to radiate every time Yuri saw him. It was a nice smell to drink in.

“Right.”

They were silent for a moment, both skaters just enjoying being in the other’s company. Yuri was the first to break the silence.

“I’m glad you came to Russia,”

“And why’s that?”

Yuri shrugged. “It’s been boring since Victor moved to Japan. I’m glad to have a friend.”

Otabek hmmed. “What about Mila?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, holding his cup with both hands just underneath his chin. “She’s too annoying.”

Though both skaters should have been at practice, they had managed to sneak out before Yakov had the chance to catch them. Otabek had surprised Yuri by turning up at the changing rooms before Yuri’s practice. Yuri hoped the blush on his face hadn’t been too obvious when Otabek had stormed in to see him shirtless. Now he just had to hope that Mila - who was the only person that they came across as they escaped out of the rink - didn’t rat them out and claim that Yuri had been kidnapped again (a very long story involving Phichit and Yuuri for later).

Otabek studied Yuri for a moment. He rested his chin on his hand and frowned a little bit. “Doesn’t it bother you to let your hair fall on your face like that?” He asked.

“Oh… not really…” Yuri replied. He set his cup down, and using his spoon, swirled his coffee around a bit. He shuffled awkwardly under Otabek’s odd gaze.

“You could put it aside…” Yuri’s head snapped back up just in time to watch as Otabek’s hand reached out...

He didn’t move. Neither of them did. They both sat there, eyes locked with the boy across from them as Otabek gently pushed the chunk of hair that was covering Yuri’s eyes out of the way.

Otabek froze. His breath hitched. There was something in the way that Yuri’s eyes seemed to sparkle, something magical about how his cheeks were flushed like the coffee he had just sipped was warming him up from deep down inside. He just looked so pure and innocent - so precious like a tiny newborn kitten. Otabek leaned forwards a little bit, his face colouring even though his expression appeared blank. But his eyes must’ve given him away as Yuri tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Otabek quickly pulled his hand away. He shoved it over his mouth and turned away from Yuri. _Damn it, I wanna kiss him._

“O - Otabek?!” Yuri stuttered.

Otabek picked up his cup and drained it, not caring if the warm liquid burnt his tongue.

“Yakov will be wondering where we are,” Otabek said, trying to look anywhere but Yuri’s face.

“It’s only been half an hour. He won’t care.” Yuri shoved his entire cookie in his mouth, cheeks still pink.

“We should still head back.”

Yuri hurriedly swallowed the cookie. “So you don’t want to hang out with me anymore?” Otabek’s eyes trailed to Yuri’s. Or at least one of his eyes - the other was covered by his hair again. But there was still an obvious blush on his face. Otabek just stared at him.

“What?” Yuri snapped.

And then Otabek found himself leaning forwards again - far enough that they were practically breathing the same air. He brushed the hair out of Yuri’s face again, and this time Yuri’s blush was more obvious. His green eyes sparkled in surprise as Otabek leaned in.

“You have cookie on your face,” Otabek whispered, stopping just centimeters from Yuri’s face.

“W - what?” Yuri said. They were so close - it wouldn’t take much to close the gap…

“Cookie crumbs. On your face.” Otabek used his other hand to brush off the crumbs around his mouth. His thumb lingered on Yuri’s mouth and Yuri’s stomach tingled in anticipation.

“Are you going to kiss me or not, you -”

“Next time,” Otabek said, pulling away. His little smirk was enough to make Yuri shake with anger.

“You little -”

No, Otabek and Yuri didn’t share their first kiss that day. It came a few weeks later, while Otabek was standing in the airport waiting for his flight back home, bored out of his mind and suddenly Yuri was sprinting towards him out of nowhere - security racing after him as he broke through the gates. Otabek had turned to see what the commotion was about, only to have Yuri leap into his arms and kiss him hard enough that Otabek stumbled back a few steps.

“See you at the Grand Prix, loser!” Yuri shouted as he was dragged off.

Otabek stood staring after him, cheeks as flaming red as they had been in the coffee shop.


End file.
